1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates in one aspect to a building glass facade and a clamp fitting for mounting a glass plate in a glass facade of a building.
2. Background Information
Federal Republic of Germany Patent No. 195 19 527 A, filed on May 27, 1995, and issued on Nov. 18, 1999, describes a device in which a carrier which is connected with the building-side mounting is supported on a clamp element on the inside of the building. The support is provided by means of a bearing head of the carrier, which bearing head is elastically mounted in a bearing chamber of the clamp element which is flexible in the axial direction of the carrier, whereby the bearing head is also mounted with lateral clearance in the bearing chamber, to make possible a displacement of the carrier or of its bearing head parallel to the plane of the glass plate when wind pressure is exerted. The elastic flexibility of the bearing head is effected by belleville spring washers or a substantially permanently elastic material, the location of which in the bearing chamber continuously exerts a restoring force on the carrier or the glass pane in the sense of positioning the carrier orthogonally with respect to the glass pane, which ultimately results in the introduction of stresses into the glass pane. In addition, large tolerances between the boring in the glass pane and the connection point on the building-side mounting cannot be compensated.
Federal Republic of Germany DE-OS No. 44 00 979 A1, filed on Jan. 14, 1994, corresponding to EP 0663 507 B1 of Sep. 2, 1998, likewise discloses a device in which the clamp element on the inside of the building (receptacle bearing) has a spherical surface on the lateral surface that faces the mounting, against which spherical surface an equalizing part is in contact with a complementary surface of a universal ball joint. The clamp element has a through-hole to receive the clamp screw that connects the clamp elements and a retaining screw that runs through the equalizing part and is inserted into the clamp element. With this device of the prior art, manufacturing tolerances between the boring in a glass pane and a sub-structure (mounting) can be equalized. There is no elastic support of the pane on the mounting after assembly and installation.
A similar device is described in Federal Republic of Germany DE-OS No. 44 45 724 A1, filed on Dec. 21, 1994, corresponding to GB published patent application No. 2 296 264 A published on Jun. 26, 1996, in which the clamp element on the inside of the building has, on its lateral surface facing the mounting, a spherical surface against which a pivot bearing of a fastening part is in contact by means of its complementary surface, whereby the pivot bearing is held in a union nut with lateral clearance. After assembly and installation, the pane can no longer move relative to the fastening part.
European Patent Specification EP 0 784 129 A1 of Sep. 6, 2000, also describes a support of a fastening bolt on a mounting, in which a plate of a mounting is fastened between two plano-convex lenses which are in contact by means of their plane surfaces directly against the plate, whereby one lens is in contact with its convex surface against a clamp element on the inside of the building and the other lens is in contact indirectly with a nut that holds the fastening bolt.
The fastening devices of the prior art do not meet the requirements for the fastening of highly sensitive glass plates, such as silicon plates for the photovoltaic generation of electricity. Even at low wind pressure or in the event of relatively small deformations that are caused by the introduction of heat, the silicon elements break and the glass plate no longer performs the desired function. A rather large tolerance equalization is also necessary if, for example, a plurality of glass wall segments that are adjacent to one another essentially orthogonally or at an angle to one another are to be connected to one another by means of connecting bridges. In this case, in addition to the capability of equalizing rather large tolerances, the connection should introduce the lowest possible level of stresses into the individual glass wall segments via the clamp fittings which are connected to one another via the connecting bridge.
All of the aforementioned patent applications cited above are hereby incorporated by reference as if set forth in their entirety herein.
One object of the present invention is to improve a clamp fitting of the type described above so that on one hand, a stress-free adjustment of the clamp fitting is possible during assembly and installation, even if there are relatively large manufacturing tolerances, and so that on the other hand, after assembly and installation, sufficient elasticity remains between the clamp fitting and the glass plate to absorb wind pressure, thermal stresses or mechanical loads without introducing stresses into the glass plate from the clamp fittings and thus from the fastening device.
It is also an object of the present invention to provide a clamp fitting for a glass plate that has at least two adjustable pivots to accommodate manufacturing and assembly tolerances.
It is an additional object of the present invention to provide a clamp fitting for a glass plate that, after assembly, has resiliency to accommodate thermal stresses and wind loads without stressing the glass plate.
It is a further object of the present invention to provide a clamp fitting for a glass plate that has a compact configuration.
It is yet an additional object of the present invention to provide a clamp fitting for a glass plate that provides angular adjustment through large angles, in order to accommodate large manufacturing and construction tolerances.
It is another object of the present invention to provide a clamp fitting for a glass plate that includes a substantially permanently elastic spring member to protect the glass plate from stresses due to wind loads and thermal effects.
The invention in one aspect teaches that these objects can be achieved by a building glass facade of a building comprising a plurality of glass elements covering at least a portion of the building, at least one of said elements comprising a glass pane, said facade comprising: at least one glass pane; said at least one glass pane comprising a first surface, a second surface opposite from said first surface, and a hole connecting said first and second surfaces; and a clamp fitting configured and disposed to secure said glass pane to protect said glass pane from thermal stresses, mechanical loads, and wind pressure; said clamp fitting comprising: a clamp assembly comprising a first clamp element and a second clamp element; said first clamp element comprising a portion passing through said hole of said at least one glass pane; said second clamp element comprising a surface facing away from said glass pane; said first clamp element and said second clamp element being configured to secure said glass pane in a clamped attitude; a bell-shaped structure comprising an interior surface; an elastic element disposed between said bell-shaped structure and said second clamp element; said elastic element comprising a surface of one of: a conical surface or a spherical surface; said interior surface of said bell-shaped structure operatively contacting said surface of said elastic element to permit adjustable biasing of said bell-shaped structure; a pivot arrangement comprising a nut member, a bolt member, a first disc element and a second disc element; said nut member operatively connecting said pivot arrangement to said bell-shaped structure; said nut member comprising a base, and a passage in said base; said bolt member comprising a shaft portion extending through said passage; said first disc element comprising a first, planar, surface and a second, concave, surface opposite said first, planar, surface of said first disc element; said first, planar, surface of said first disc element contacting said bell-shaped structure; said second disc element comprising a first, planar, surface and a second, concave, surface opposite from said first, planar, surface of said second disc element; said concave surface of said first disc element being disposed to face said concave surface of said second disc element; said first, planar, surface of said second disc element contacting said base of said nut member; a structure comprising a first portion having a first, convex surface and a second, planar surface opposite said convex surface, and said structure comprising a second portion having a first, convex surface and a second, planar surface opposite said second portion convex surface; said first portion of said structure being connected to said shaft portion of said bolt member; said first portion planar surface and said second portion planar surface being configured and disposed to permit sliding movement between said first portion and said second portions of said structure; said first portion convex surface being configured to be slidingly disposed against said second, concave, surface of said first disc element to permit pivoting movement of said pivot arrangement in at least two directions; said second portion convex surface being configured to be slidingly disposed against said second, concave, surface of said second disc element to permit pivoting movement of said pivot arrangement in at least two directions; and said clamp fitting comprising: a device configured to connect said clamp fitting to a support arrangement connected to a building.
The invention further teaches that the objects can be accomplished by a building glass facade of a building comprising a plurality of glass elements covering at least a portion of the building, at least one of said elements comprising a glass pane, said facade comprising: at least one glass pane; said at least one glass pane comprising a first surface, a second surface opposite from said first surface, and a hole connecting said first and second surfaces; and a clamp fitting configured and disposed to secure said glass pane to protect said glass pane from thermal stresses, mechanical loads, and wind pressure; said clamp fitting comprising: a clamp assembly comprising a first clamp element and a second clamp element; said first clamp element and said second clamp element being configured to secure said glass pane in a clamped attitude; a bell-shaped structure; a flexible structure disposed between said bell-shaped structure and said second clamp element and configured to permit adjustable biasing of said bell-shaped structure; a pivot arrangement comprising a bolt member, a nut member, first and second disc elements, and a structure configured and disposed to permit pivoting movement of said pivot arrangement; said first disc element comprising a concave surface; said second disc element comprising a concave surface; said pivot structure comprising a first portion comprising a convex surface; said pivot structure comprising a second portion comprising a convex surface; said first and second portions being configured and disposed to be in contact with one another to permit movement in at least two directions of said pivot arrangement; said pivot structure second portion being connected to said bolt member; said convex surface of said pivot structure first portion being configured to be slidingly disposed against said concave surface of said first disc element to permit movement in at least two directions of said pivot arrangement, and said convex surface of said pivot structure second portion being configured to be slidingly disposed against said concave surface of said second disc element to permit movement in at least two directions of said pivot arrangement; and said clamp fitting comprising: a device configured to connect said clamp fitting to a support arrangement connected to a building.
The invention also teaches that the foregoing objects can be accomplished by a clamp fitting configured to secure a glass plate to a building, said clamp fitting comprising: a clamp assembly configured to secure a glass plate in clamped attitude at a predetermined distance adjacent to a building; a first articulated arrangement operatively connected to said clamp assembly; said first articulated arrangement comprising a flexible element configured to compensate for thermal stresses, mechanical loads, and wind pressure impacting on a glass plate secured by said clamp assembly; a second articulated arrangement operatively connected to said first articulated arrangement; said second articulated arrangement comprising a first concave element, and a second concave element; each of said first and second concave elements comprising a concave surface; said concave surface of said first concave element being disposed towards said concave surface of said second concave element; said second articulated arrangement comprising a first convex portion disposed towards said first articulated arrangement, and also comprising a second convex portion disposed away from said first convex portion; said second articulated arrangement comprising a structure being connected to said first convex portion; and fastener means configured to secure said structure to a support connected to a building structure; said fastener means being connected to said structure; said first convex portion being configured to slide against said concave surface of said first concave element, and said second convex portion being configured to slide against said concave surface of said second concave element; to permit pivoting movement of said clamp assembly with respect to a building.
The invention in a further aspect teaches that the three-dimensionally articulated hinge has two plano-concave lenses with their spherical surfaces facing each other, whereby one lens is in contact with its plane surface against the cylindrical extension of the clamping bell and the other lens is in contact with its plane surface against the base of cup of the union nut, and whereby the bolt head of the pendulum bolt is guided with correspondingly convex complementary surfaces on the spherical surfaces of the lenses.
The invention in one aspect teaches that, beginning with the generic clamp fitting represented by the Applicant""s internal prior art, wind pressure, thermal stresses or mechanical loads can be absorbed by the elastic support of the clamping bell on the clamp element, because even after assembly and installation, a relative movement of the two parts with respect to each other is possible without the introduction of restoring forces into the glass plate. This capability also guarantees the adjustable bias between the clamping element and the clamping bell.
As a result of the multiple partitioning of the clamp fitting by at least one additional three-dimensionally articulated hinge, not only does it have a good ability to adapt to large manufacturing and construction tolerances, but to a certain extent, the individual articulation points of the three-dimensionally articulated hinges, with a fixed bracing after installation, also form nodes with a certain inherent elasticity which also contributes to the stress-free mounting of the glass plate.
As a result of the characterizing feature, i.e. as a result of the arrangement of the spherical surfaces that are mounted with lateral clearance and the corresponding support of the bolt head on the above mentioned spherical surfaces, a rather large angular deviation between the components to be connected with each other is possible, which is advantageous in particular for a corner connection of a plurality of glass wall segments that are adjacent to one another by means of connecting bridges.
Additional advantages and aspects of the invention are disclosed herein below.
In one advantageous development of the invention, the bolt head of the pendulum bolt is split or divided orthogonally with respect to the longitudinal axis of the shank of the bolt so that the plane surface of a plano-convex lens is in contact against a plane surface of the bolt head, and the plano-concave lenses that have the spherical surfaces are guided with lateral play in the union nut. This arrangement, depending on the angular deviation of the shank of the pendulum bolt with respect to the union nut, makes possible a sufficient relative displacement of the lenses that have the spherical surfaces with respect to the head of the pendulum bolt, so that even rather large tolerances can be equalized.
In a further development of the invention, the bolt head of the pendulum bolt has a male thread for connection to an articulated connection for connecting pieces between the glass segments, whereby this articulated connection can be realized, for example, in the form of a hinge fork in which an articulated bracket of a connecting bridge is engaged.
The result is that the invention in one aspect teaches a clamp fitting with two three-dimensionally articulated hinges, one three-dimensionally articulated hinge of which is formed essentially by a substantially permanently elastic spring element, while the second three-dimensionally articulated hinge makes it possible, using simple construction means, to compensate for large tolerances with respect to any desired connecting elements.
The above-discussed embodiments of the present invention will be described further hereinbelow. When the word xe2x80x9cinventionxe2x80x9d is used in this specification, the word xe2x80x9cinventionxe2x80x9d includes xe2x80x9cinventionsxe2x80x9d, that is the plural of xe2x80x9cinventionxe2x80x9d. By stating xe2x80x9cinventionxe2x80x9d, the Applicant does not in any way admit that the present application does not include more than one patentably and non-obviously distinct invention, and maintains that this application may include more than one patentably and non-obviously distinct invention. The Applicant hereby asserts that the disclosure of this application may include more than one invention, and, in the event that there is more than one invention, that these inventions may be patentable and non-obvious one with respect to the other.